<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Dream by youkiwhy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861590">Little Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkiwhy/pseuds/youkiwhy'>youkiwhy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>T-34 (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkiwhy/pseuds/youkiwhy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fear appeared on Nikolay's face when Klaus let go of his hand. His bitter laugh still echoed on the field.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Jager/Nikolay Ivushkin, Klaus Jäger &amp; Nikolay Ivushkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405748">Małe marzenie</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkiwhy/pseuds/youkiwhy">youkiwhy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written in polish, translated all by me. I noticed that T-34 has a very little fandom, so I decided to do something.</p><p>oneshot based on the movie "T-34" by Aleksei Sidrov, touching the subject of Klaus Jäger(Vinzenz Kiefer) and Nikolay Ivushkin's(Alexander Petrov) relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>HE</em> felt pathetic. He clumsily tried to scramble out of, well, the rest of the tank in which he carelessly decided to duel with Nikolay. He wanted to fight until the very end; what a fool he was, thinking that he actually could win.<br/>    Blood dripped down his face. He was shaking mercilessly – both because of the pain and the fact of hanging over the abyss. Even though he accepted death, he was scared of it. <em>Like a child</em>, he scolded himself in his mind.</p><p>    He reached for his gun, hissing slightly when realising it's not there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ivushkin getting out of T-34. Oh, how well he mastered this machine. He should be mad at himself for letting him get to it, but... He actually felt proud. Such a beauty in such pretty hands. Christ, his hands were so charming.</p><p>    Hands, which were now holding a shotgun pointed at him.<br/>    Good. Let him kill him here and now. He didn't want to think about his failure anymore. It was too much for him, he wanted it to already end. His pride suffered enough for him to feel tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't even able to die like a soldier. He wasn't able to stand upright with honor when the bullet was going to go right through his head.</p><p>    He snorted. He'll keep his dignity, he won't cry in front of the enemy. He looked at Nikolay and noticed how he's trembling. Right now, he didn't look like an experienced soldier, rather a fresh cadet deprived of someone who would tell him what to do. He liked this vision, so he brought himself up to finish it off and become his commander.</p><p>    "Shoot" he said, trying to convey his words with his facial expression. He did everything for the Russian to understand. <br/>    But he put the gun away. That's sad, turns out that their languages are dividing them more than anything else. Maybe he didn't understand his grimace? Did he think of it as of neutral? He often frowned, pretending to be disgusted of him. That was the right thing to do - after all, a few years ago they almost killed each other, and he himself was a prisoner of one of the concentration camps.<br/>    Horrible. That was his enemy, he wasn't supposed to 'pretend being disgusted of him'. And especially like him. He was getting sick only by thinking about it.</p><p>    Instead, he laughed bitterly. The man was looking at him unemotionally when he chuckled, and then slowly got quiet. In that moment, he allowed every single times he spent with Ivushkin to come back to him. While he himself walked gracefully, only to please his men, he stepped toughly on the ground, keeping himself held to it and not letting his fantasies get to him, in contrast to the German.<br/>    Personally, he had this little dream about a world where he could be alone with Nikolay and nothing else would matter. Now, at the very edge of the bridge, it seemed more impossible than ever.</p><p>    Even though this idea was idiotic, he wanted to die thinking about this dream, about this desire that was so impossibly far away.<br/>    He reached out, hoping that Nikolay will take his hand. And that's exactly what happened. The communist walked over to him, rested his leg on the rocking <em>Panther</em> and grabbed him. Didn't pulled him closer, did absolutely nothing. He waited for the nazi commendant's movements, but he stayed silent. <br/>    He held him, enjoying his warmth. He knew that he's not going to feel anything like that ever again, all of the pleasures in his life were behind him. It was time to let go and know that he's doing this for his own, and Nikolay's good. He didn't care about the rest. He didn't care about his friends, or other soldiers.<br/>    At the moment when they held each other's hands, the only thing that mattered to him was them.</p><p>    He held back a smile. He has shaken his hand, looking directly into his eyes. He wasn't planning on conveying hatred in his gaze. He showed it too much, too often during his whole existence. To everyone; both to the country's enemies and to the German Reich. He didn't realised how much anger was inside of him. He wouldn't know how bad he wants to scream at the world for what he has become until... It all just disappeared. Escaped somewhere. All agression was replaced with calmness. The knowledge, that at least <em>he </em>will be safe. Honestly, he hoped that after all this, Ivushkin will drop the gun and find a home. With a loving wife, maybe even children. He saw how he and Anya looked at each other. In an exact same way like he, in his dream, looked at the man in front of him.<br/>    Normally, he would tell himself off for this thought, but now it didn't matter. Nothing did. The time has come.</p><p>    Fear rested on the Russian soldier's face, when he loosened his grip. He didn't smile, when the tank leaned back, this time for good. He silently wished at least <em>he</em> will survive.</p><p>    Klaus Jäger let go of Nikolay Ivushkin's palm and collapsed with the tank off of the bridge, and when he was falling to the river where death was waiting for him, he thought about his warm, beautiful hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess there's a lot of mistakes. Oh well! I was translating my work to English for the first time in my life, I think it was worth a try. I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>